Hasta que su brillo se apague
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Una promesa simple, bajo las estrellas./ Hinata-chan, hasta que su brillo se apague yo estaré a tu lado, siempre, ttebayo./ Se sonrieron y besaron, sellando una vez más su amor./ ¡Feliz cumple, aniyasha!


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta que su brillo se apague<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>este one-shot está dedicado a **Aniyasha** por su cumpleaños. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien y que cumplas muchos años más XD. Realmente si lo lees espero que te guste. Es cortito ^^.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El mar, la arena y el hermoso cielo despejado era lo que hacia ese lugar magnifico a la vista, por esa razón, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi y Misumi lo habían elegido para vacacionar los dos meses que tendrían de vacaciones, para relajarse con amigos y su familia. El lugar era lindo, y ya pasado la Navidad estaba llena de turistas de todos lados del mundo, pero eso no les impedía seguir disfrutando de todo.

Naruto, el hijo de Minato y Kushina, de siete años saltaba alegremente en la arena mientras reía ante las bromas que veía hacia su madre al padre de Sasuke-teme. El niño saltaba en la arena con gozo, realmente esas vacaciones serán inolvidables.

— ¡Naruto-chan! —llamó Kushina alegremente.

— ¿Qué, ´ttebayo?

— ¡Ve a traerme mi bolso de tortura! —gritoneó la pelirroja mientras se aseguraba de sostener bien a Fugaku, que estaba que gritando blasfemias contra Kushina.

Naruto rió y asintió entre chillidos. Corrió al hotel, para ir al cuarto que compartían sus padres y sacar la bolsa llena de los objetos que su madre utilizaba para hacer bromas a todo el que estaba a su alcance, él había heredado eso de ella.

Y le encantaba.

En el camino, por estar tan emocionado por pensar que iría a hacerle su madre a Fugaku, tropezó arrastrando consigo a una niña que caminaba justo por su lado.

— ¡Dolió, dattebayo!

—A-Ah…—apenas y se quejó la pequeña.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sentándose en el piso para frotarse las piernas por el dolor de la caída, y cuando miró en dirección a la niña se sonrojó levemente. Era de cabello azulado, piel pálida, ojos perlas y mejillas rojas.

—Hinata-chan —saludó riendo nerviosamente.

Hinata, la hija de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga, la niña que siempre le decía palabras reconfortables cuando fallaba en algún deber, era realmente bonita, tanto como Sakura-chan, su prima. Y tenía una sonrisa bonita.

—Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, ´ttebayo.

Ella se levantó del suelo con gracia, jugando con sus dedos, y le sonrió dulcemente.

—N-No…h-hay p-problema, Naruto-kun —musitó tímidamente.

—Que bien, jajaja —se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y sonriendo zorrunamente —, nos vemos después. Tengo que llevarle las cosas a mi mamá o sino capaz me mata —añadió estremeciéndose.

No importaba que fuera su hijo, si se tardaba más de lo normal, Kushina Uzumaki lo mataría de manera lenta y dolorosa. Se despidió y siguió corriendo para obtener lo que quería. Hinata lo observó irse con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, desde que se conocían, dos años antes, Naruto le había gustado mucho, tenían solo siete años, era un gusto de niños, pero realmente lo admiraba demasiado.

Sonriendo para ella misma, Hinata se aliso el vestidito azul cielo y con pasos suaves se perdió entre los pasillos del hotel, yendo a la playa para buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera observar las estrellas en la noche sin que nadie le incomodara, quería paz por ese día, su cumpleaños.

Esperaba ver alguna estrella fugaz, aunque eran tan escasas que dudaba, pero las vacaciones que se estaban tomando sus padres y sus amigos, había sido como un regalo también para ella.

Naruto llegó a tiempo, rebuscando entre el armario de la ropa de sus padres, encontró la maquiavélica bolsa, culpable de todas las bromas que su madre hacia a los tontos…a sus amigos quería decir. Riendo salió como un tornado para ir tras su madre, que seguía metiéndose con el Uchiha.

—Kushina, ya suéltalo —decía Minato con voz cansada.

— ¡Kushina, deja de maltratar a mi esposo!

—Kushina, deja de ser tan infantil —suspiraba Hana.

—Que va, es genial —se divertía Hizashi.

La pelirroja sonrió a su amigo y con un brillo de malicia tomó la bolsa que su hijo le ofrecía. El pequeño Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y se alejó campante y sonante, lo mejor sería ver todo desde lejos, así tenia mejor vista. A él se le unieron Sasuke e Itachi sin decir nada, ya acostumbrados a esas escenas típicas e infantiles.

—Hmp.

—Debes de cambiar de vocabulario, teme.

—Dobe.

— ¡Teme!

Y así se la pasaron peleando lo que quedaba de mañana, con los gritos de sus padres de fondo.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y Hinata no regresaba. Hiashi y Hana estaban preocupados y literalmente histéricos, ella había desaparecido desde la mañana, sin decir a donde iba, nunca le decían nada, Hinata era muy responsable y nunca les causaba problemas, por eso tenían miedo. Tal vez le había pasado algo.

— ¡Yo iré a buscarla, ´ttebayo! —chilló Naruto alzando el puño.

—No —cortó Kushina sin mirarle —, debes dejarle esto a los adultos. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla, ´ttebane.

Todos asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente en diferentes direcciones, buscando a la pequeña Hyuga. Naruto infló las mejillas enfadado, a él no le gustaba que le dejaran de lado nunca, nunca, de veras que sí.

Contrario a la orden que le dieron, además él nunca obedecía órdenes, salió del hotel sin importarle que fueran las diez de la noche y se puso a caminar de forma distraída, pensando en algún método para encontrar a Hinata, a lo lejos divisó el mar y la arena y fue hasta allí, tal vez Hinata-chan hubiera querido ir y se había quedado dormida, total a él le pasó una vez.

El cielo estaba oscuro y contrastaba con todas las estrellas que resplandecían bellamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, y siguió caminando como si nada, hasta que la vio, sentada a lo lejos, en una roca, casi desapercibida, mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —gritó llamando su atención.

—N…Naruto-kun —susurró ella sonrojada.

El Namikaze corrió hasta donde estaba la niña, sentada y acurrada contra ella misma, intentándose dar calor corporal, tenía las mejillas rojas, no sabía porque, siempre que la veía Hinata estaba roja, y eso la hacía ver más bonita.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Todos estan preocupados, ´ttebayo!

La niña ensanchó los ojos preocupada, y recién recordó que había olvidado avisar que demoraría en llegar por ver las estrellas, seguro sus papás le regañarían.

—S-Se m-me o-olvidó a-avisar —musitó sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Avisar que, dattebayo?

Ella sonrió dulcemente y levantó la mirada al cielo.

—Que me quedaría a ver las estrellas —murmuró tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos y mirándole de reojo —, por mi cumpleaños.

Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido, ahora entendía porque todos habían estado felicitándola y dándoles regalos. Se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Jejeje…no sabía que era tu cumpleaños, Hinata-chan.

—Sí, tengo siete.

El rubio sonrió alegremente, alzando la mano y tirando de Hinata hasta que le obligó a bajar y comenzaron a caminar por la playa sin mediar palabra. Hinata estaba confundida, pero no dijo nada, tampoco puso objeciones, simplemente caminó callada detrás de él.

—Te daré mi regalo, Hinata-chan.

—No e-es n-necesario…

— ¡Claro que lo es, dattebayo! —exclamó haciéndose el ofendido, si en algo era bueno era en dramatizar, su madre era la mejor maestra.

—S-Si…lo q-quieres.

Naruto asintió y se detuvo, alzó la mano al cielo, señalando la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Hinata dejó que el brillo de aquella estrella le alegrara mas, realmente amaba ver las estrellas, eran tan bonitas y a la vez tan lejanas.

—Hinata-chan —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, haciéndola ruborizar —, hasta que su brillo se apague yo estaré a tu lado, siempre, ´ttebayo.

_Hasta que su brillo se apague…estaré a tu lado, siempre._

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y ruborizada.

Intentó protestar, pero él no la dejó, con uno de sus típicos "´ttebayo" la arrastró al hotel, donde todos la esperaban.

Esa promesa los acababa de unir y nada podría separarlos.

.

~o~

.

Hinata alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno, plagado de estrellas, como esa noche hace diecinueve años, cuando Naruto le hizo esa promesa, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al captar el brillo de una, superando a las demás.

— ¡Hinata, llegué, dattebayo!

—Aquí, Naruto-kun —agitó la mano sonriente y ruborizada.

No podía evitarlo, siempre reaccionaba así ante él. Naruto llegó hasta ella con una ancha e infantil sonrisa en su rostro, parecía más animado de lo normal.

— ¿Qué miras?

—Las estrellas…—murmuró dándole la espalda y apoyándose contra el barandal de la casa de playa que tenían. —, recuerdo la promesa que hiciste hace tanto tiempo…

El rubio rió, pasando los brazos por la cintura de la chica y pegándose a ella. Depositó un suave beso en el cuello de ella, haciéndola sonrojar, causando que sonriera de satisfacción, le encantaban las reacciones que Hinata tenía cada vez que le se le acercaba.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro que si, dattebayo. —Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la brillante estrella, que sobresalía — Hasta que su brillo se apague…estaré a tu lado, siempre_._

—Si…fue tan lindo —susurró tímidamente —, esa promesa la has cumplido.

—Porque te amo, dattebayo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Alzó la mano de Hinata, donde relucía un brillante anillo de compromiso. —, porque tú me das toda mi felicidad, Hinata-chan.

La Hyuga vaciló y se acercó hasta depositar un beso suave en los labios de su prometido.

—Yo…también te amo, Naruto-kun. Siempre lo hice.

Naruto sonrió y acarició el estomago de Hinata que seguía plano, pero que en unos meses se hincharía mientras el fruto de su amor comenzara a crecer. La Hyuga sonrió tiernamente, acariciando también su estomago, desde que se enteró de que serian padres no podía evitar recordar esa promesa.

El rubio la abrazó.

— ¡Seremos felices, dattebayo, te lo juro! —chilló alegremente.

—Hasta que su brillo se apague —susurró Hinata dulcemente.

Y mirando la estrella que los había unido, se besaron, sellando una vez más, su amor.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Y aquí esta, Aniyasha tu regalo por tu cumple, lamento la demora ^^U, estaba ocupada. Espero que te haya gustado._

_Y sobre mis otros fics, me desocupe antes de lo pensado, así que estaré actualizando pronto los que faltan. ^^_

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
